Cómo se repara un corazón
by Lyss Mimik
Summary: Arashi rompe el corazón de mika de una de las formas más crueles que se es posible.


¿Cómo arreglar un corazón…?

Paseaba de un lado a otro en la amplia habitación cuando aún lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Era la única manera que quedaba para intentar calmar aquello que sentía en su pecho, eso que él mismo había provocado.

Frustrado al seguir tan mal como estaba se sentó en la cama, apoyando sus codos en las piernas y apresando algunos de los mechones con fuerza de su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos. Ahogó un sollozo en una combinación de ira consigo mismo y dolor al morderse el labio, ya no le importaba mucho tener alguna marca en su precioso rostro, al menos no ahora, cuando creía merecer ser despojado de todo lo que más apreciaba en el mundo.

Esta escena no era la primera vez en la que protagonizaba de esa manera, lo que le hacía sentir aún peor, ¿acaso no aprendía de sus errores? Claro que no, si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera cuidado mejor de él...

Dejó escapar los cabellos y ahora se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento banal de consolarse, mientras soltaba un grito que hubiera alertado a alguien si no hubieran sido pasada la media noche y sus padres no estuvieran fuera del país. Se quedó así un rato, mientras seguía sollozando y su cabeza comenzaba a doler por todo el tiempo que pasó en aquel estado. En esa misma posición una vez más esa mirada rota apareció en su mente y se sintió más patético. Había destruido de una manera vil a la persona que más podría amar en el mundo, ¿Y ahora? Nada. Ya no quería hacer nada en absoluto y tampoco quedaba más por hacer. Lentamente se arrastró a la parte superior de la cama y ahí se quedó, sollozando hasta que el dolor ganara y el sueño fuera el dueño de su cuerpo, después de todo, quizá dormir era lo único que podría hacer bien.

Tres días habían transcurrido desde que se apareció por última vez en la academia. Desde ese día había permanecido en cama, agradeciendo que nadie pudiera preocuparse por sus comidas o aseo diario. Durante ese tiempo estuvo pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado y ya se encontraba mínimamente más despejado. Se sentía estúpido por estar de esa manera cuando podía haber ido a solucionar todo, aún con toda la culpa que podría sentir, creía que absolutamente todo valdría la pena por recuperarlo.

Los chicos de su unidad habían intentado contactar por mensajes y llamadas, no contestó ninguna, mas sí había intentado contactar por todos los medios posibles a su novio, quien ni siquiera los revisaba o respondía llamadas, lo cual le desesperaba al punto de querer llorar, ¿él estaba bien, verdad?

Se levantó de la cama en dirección al cuarto de baño, no podía ser un cobarde, no podría pensar en lo peor y solo se quedó observando su aspecto decaído y demacrado en el espejo. Echó a correr el agua en la bañera y siguió en su posición frente al espejo.

Llegando al establecimiento fue directamente a su salón de clases, evitando en lo posible a su compañero de unidad a la vez que buscaba con la mirada a Mika, mas no había rastro de él. Suspiró con resignación y agachó la mirada, sí, había esperado demasiado quizás, pero eso alimento la pequeña semilla de dolor y mal presentimiento que había sembrado hace unas horas.

Se preguntó si el Kagehira vendría a clases, ansiaba verle en sobremanera, mas sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y a la segunda hora no apareció. Decidió hacer un pequeño viaje al salón "3-A" en busca del "maestro" de Mika, realmente esperaba que no fuera demasiado rudo con él.

Caminando lentamente, llegó sin toparse con algún amigo. Quizá para su buena suerte, también estaba el mayor en el aula: arreglaba el cabello de aquella muñeca que siempre mantenía en sus manos. Pidió a uno de sus superiores que lo llamara rogando para ser atendido por el hombre.

—Itsuki senpai. —Llamó la atención del integrante de Valkyrie en cuanto pasó por la puerta, quien cuando posó la vista en él, endureció la mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres? —como siempre, su frialdad no tardó en hacerse notar.

—Mika-chan... ¿Por qué no vino?

—Hm, ¿Tienes el descaro de preguntar por él, eh? —Escupió como si hubiera estado guardando el coraje en su interior por mucho tiempo—, patético. —El blondo tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de contestar, después de todo, no le importaba en realidad cómo le viera ese chico.

—Es mi novio… aún —susurró, bajando la mirada antes de volver a mirarle a la cara — Es lógico que le pregunte por él. —Su tono era suave, como temiendo de algo al decir eso.

Itsuki aguantó una carcajada seca.

— ¿Qué tan estúpido puedes ser, eh? —De verdad agradecía tener la suficiente paciencia para soportar cada agresión verbal del chico. Volvió a respirar profundo, su amor por Mika tenía que ser muy grande.

— ¿Mika-chan habló de lo que pasó?

—Yo estaba ahí también.

—Ah. —Se golpeó internamente, aunque quién lo culparía, en cuanto giró, solo pudo ver a su pareja quien demostraba que había visto cada acción cometida.

Piérdete —Ordenó.

—Dígame cómo está, por favor.

—Vivo.

Esa palabra se le quedó rebotando en su mente. ¿Vivo? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Se mantenía en su puesto pensando a fondo el significado de eso, ¿Qué tan mal podría estarla pasando para decir eso…? Se mordió el labio para no terminar llorando otra vez y salió corriendo a algún lugar que pudiera servir para saltarse clases, llegando a la enfermería.

Tendido en una camilla simulando dormir su mente se llenaba de supuestos donde su adorado Mika estaba en un estado aún peor que él. Quería llorar, ¿tanto daño le había causado? Quería morir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, enterrarse vivo para saldar sus pecados con un ser tan inocente que no merecía aquel trato. Su culpa aumentaba más y más, logrando que la impaciencia llegara a su límite. Volvió a pararse, esta vez para salir del lugar.

Caminó con prisa, realmente tenía que verlo. Llamó al móvil del Kagehira descubriendo nuevamente que se encontraba apagado o su número había sido bloqueado. Comenzó a correr desesperado, tenía miedo.

Corrió sin medir el tiempo ni cuánto lo hacía pero en poco tiempo pudo ver el complejo de apartamentos donde acostumbraba a dejar a su novio los días que iba a pasar el rato a su casa, intentando recordar cuál número era. Cuando estuvo más cerca recordó un "es el tercero a la derecha desde ese árbol, es en el tercer piso, así es más simple de recordar" que una vez le había indicado entre risas su novio. Sonrió para sí con nostalgia y comenzó a subir las escaleras, llegando en breve a la puerta que suponía correcta.

De repente, estando frente al departamento su nerviosismo e inseguridad enorme crecía cada vez más y no podía detener el jugueteo nervioso con sus manos antes de llamar a la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos sin respuesta, lo que incentivó a volver a tocar, otra vez sin respuesta por unos larguísimos momentos que interpretó como más de cinco minutos. Tocó una tercera vez esperando a que esta vez sí abriera y como si Dios le sonriera, desde dentro se escuchó como alguien caminaba arrastrando los pies a la vez que se quejaba, reconocía esa voz, era él. Cerró los ojos imaginando un mal aspecto por parte del menor pero aliviando su alma al saber que no estaba en una situación de riesgo.

La mueca de sorpresa con la que fue recibido fue algo nuevo, no era del tipo de sorpresa que hacía feliz a alguien. Estaba aún en el pijama que bien sabía, era demasiado grande para su delgado cuerpo, su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre y lo peor era su cara, tenía parte de la cara aún roja junto a los ojos, y unas bolsas negras bajo los llorosos ojos tan grande que harían llorar al Narukami por tan solo comprobar parte de lo que temía.

—Naru-chan... —Se escuchó muy levemente salir de los labios contrarios, su voz se escuchaba rota, definitivamente había estado llorando por muchísimo tiempo; el más alto quería rodearlo entre sus brazos y consolar su dolor, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo que merecía la miseria en la que estaba sumido en ese momento, se contuvo de ponerse a llorar y estirarle los brazos para recibirlo llevando su diestra al codo izquierdo a la vez que mordía internamente su labio. Esto servía en parte también para calmarle, definitivamente antes de cualquier cosa debía de pedir perdón. Se inclinó hacia delante en una reverencia antes de hablar.

—... Perdóname, por favor... —sin siquiera haber terminado la oración, su llanto volvía a aparecer— Perdón, perdón, perdón... De verdad lo siento… —Repetía esa palabra una y otra vez, sin perdón propio, sin consuelo una vez más que abría a herida. Era consciente de que no serviría para curar su corazón, pero era el primer paso.

El chico no respondió, manteniendo aún la misma postura que había quedado al abrir la puerta, estaba en shock, no estaba preparado aún para soportar la presencia de nadie, mucho menos de quien le había traicionado hace pocos días atrás. Después de unos momentos reaccionó y solo atinó a murmurar palabras inentendibles, por más que en su momento de cólera dijera que odiaba a ese hombre, no lo haría jamás, por lo que verlo tan descompuesto frente a sí le hería un poco más, cargando la culpa de algo que no debía.

Las últimas setenta y dos horas había pasado llorando encerrado en su habitación sin siquiera abrir la puerta a su maestro que múltiples veces le había puesto a hablar a través de ella y cuando se cansó de llorar, su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos con Arashi de protagonista junto a culparse a sí mismo por no ser un mejor novio para él, creyendo en o más profundo de su corazón que todas las cosas que pasaron fueron por no ser suficiente, por dar asco.

Lo invitó a pasar para tener privacidad en esa tan íntima charla sin tener a molestos vecinos escuchando con un gesto, Arashi, quien había levantado la cabeza al sentir el cuerpo ajeno alejarse, avanzó un par de metros hasta la subidilla después del lugar de los zapatos y allí se quedó esperando la reacción contraria. Si esa leve inclinación no era suficiente, estaba dispuesto a arrodillarse en el piso para pedirlas adecuadamente, pero tan solo necesitaba alguna respuesta por su compañero. Mika sólo se dedicaba a mirarle, ese brillo que tanto le gustaba de sus ojos no estaba, provocando que desviara la mirada.

—Explícame... —Murmuró luego de unos minutos de meditarlo, confiando en que el otro escucharía.

Con su zurda, alcanzó la mano estática del Kagehira, quien no opuso resistencia ante el acto, mas tampoco se la ofreció más abiertamente como siempre lo hacía y le miró a los ojos para demostrar que no mentía en lo absoluto.

—Ella… no… yo fui muy descuidado… no pensé que podría pasar eso… yo solo fui a aclarar que estoy contigo… y luego dijo que ella era una verdadera mujer y me "complacería" —Hizo comillas en la última palabra—Ahí es cuando intentó besarme y entraste tú. De verdad se malinterpretó todo, pero fue mi culpa que llegara hasta ahí… no debí dejarla… —volvía a sollozar un poco más alto, no podía con eso—, pero te juro que yo te amo…

Bajó la mirada al terminar, aún no lograba decir nada su compañero y eso le ponía nervioso.

— ¿...Amar? Tú... ¿Qué? —Tras un momento de intentar descifrar lo que murmuraba su pareja lo atrajo hacia sí sin poder soportarlo más y lo abrazó con todo aun cuando no era correspondido. El Kagehira seguía confundido como para siquiera moverse.

—Ya lo dije, yo te amo. Te amo, por eso no soportaría perderte, no puedo vivir con la idea de que te pase algo, eres mi vida entera, Mika, no haría tanto por nadie más, jamás. Si murieras por mi culpa, yo...

— ¿Morir? ¿Quién te lo dijo? —Se alarmó de inmediato, ¿Quién le había dicho aquello? Shu no se lo diría, ¿o sí? No quería que él supiera lo débil que era por no sobrellevar bien la situación e intentar hacer cortes en su brazo, que había deseado tanto desaparecer que no sabía por qué seguía respirando aún.

— ¿Intentaste algo…?—Lo separó levemente para mirarlo a la cara— ¿Qué intentaste hacer? Joder, Mika-chan, no hagas estupideces por idiotas... —Le tomó del mentón con delicadeza para que no bajara la mirada. Mas su tono de voz cambió a uno molesto, más consigo mismo que por algo así.

—Bueno... No fue nada, entró en el momento… —Murmuró. Y en ese momento, su ánimo volvió a caer, bajando su mirada con culpa.

Los brazos del más alto ya no dudaron en estrechar el cuerpo ajeno, intentando al menos que dejara de sentir esa culpa.

—Solo no lo hagas, por favor, independientemente de lo que pase, tú nunca merecerás morir... yo… yo no merezco tu perdón aún… —Tras decir lo último el Kagehira recordó que debía hacerle saber que ya estaba bien, que lo perdonaba… que podrían seguir…

—Eh... Ara-chan... bueno... yo-… yo también te amo. —Bien, no pudo completamente lo que sentía pero creía que eso era aún mejor, se avergonzó incluso más por aquellas palabras que nunca había dicho en voz alta, pero que eran sinceras y cargadas con sus propios sentimientos. Por su parte, Arashi volvía a tener otro cambio brusco de su malestar a estar increíblemente, por más que no se lo mereciera, no iba a rechazar lo que su amado Mika decidía. Lo abrazó más para luego alejarlo y volver a tomar el mentón ajeno, mas esta vez para mirarle a la cara.

—Te prometo que no te volveré a hacer llorar nunca más, mi vida. Te voy a cuidar… seré bueno por ti… así que... ¿Me dejas volver a completar tu roto corazón con el mío?

No se necesitó respuesta en palabras, el Kagehira le sonrió y con aquella hermosa sonrisa fue suficiente para darle permiso a entrar a su corazón una vez más. Definitivamente no tenía más razón de vivir que juntar su alma a la del blondo y así estaba bien… qué importaba esa mujer…

Y ahora con un dolor que lo había mantenido adormecido que se iba lentamente, unió sus labios a los ajenos, limpiando, curando. Ya todo estaría bien.


End file.
